Descanso
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Crys nunca pide nada a cambio, no quiere ni necesita nada. Ella cree que solo con ayudar es suficiente, así que acepta gustosa cada vez que alguien, quien sea, le solicita su colaboración.


Descanso

A Crystal le gusta trabajar, eso es un hecho de dominio público. Más que un trabajo, ella cree que está ayudando, por lo tanto, lo hace con mayor ahínco –si es que cabe-, pues ella siempre pone todo su entusiasmo y agota todas sus energías para que su labor sea hecho lo mejor posible.

Crys nunca pide nada a cambio, no quiere ni necesita nada. Ella cree que solo con ayudar es suficiente, así que acepta gustosa cada vez que alguien, quien sea, le solicita su colaboración.

Trabaja tan duro y con tanto entusiasmo que a veces pierde la noción del tiempo y sólo se da cuenta cuando está exhausta o ya pasa de medianoche, por lo que suele dormir en algún rincón del laboratorio o apoyada sobre alguno de los escritorios.

Gold cree que Crys trabaja demasiado. Pero se lo dice solo en contadas ocasiones, cuando quiere molestarla y espera divertirse con su reacción. El resto del tiempo, él solo la observa por un rato y luego la deja tranquila con sus labores, pues sabe que ayudar al profesor Oak la hace feliz. A Gold le gusta verla feliz.

No puede evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que sea que haga su amiga en el laboratorio de Oak, así que aprovecha que el investigador no está para escabullirse en el laboratorio y visitar a Crystal.

-Hey, Crys-saluda con habitual entusiasmo, abriendo de forma ruidosa las puertas de la habitación donde ella se encuentra revisando los datos de uno de sus últimos hallazgos.

-¡Gold! Que gusto verte-le sonríe, ignorando totalmente su falta de delicadeza al entrar, lo que al criador le llama la atención, pues en cualquier otro momento, ella habría brindado para reprenderlo. Pero no, y eso es extraño.

-Te he traído algo para comer- le dijo, buscando dentro de la bolsa de plástico que llevaba consigo- tomate un descanso para cenar; conociéndote, llevas aquí metida todo el día.

La chica acepta gustosa la oferta de su compañero. Se levanta de su asiento para estirar las piernas y la espalda, a lo que él no puede evitar fijarse. Aun así decide voltear la mirada, solo por si acaso.

Gold comienza a hablar sobre las últimas travesuras de Toguetaro y de cómo Pichu es cada vez más parecido a él, a lo que Crystal solo asiente y sonríe sin emitir palabra. Luego fija la vista en su taza de sopa ya casi vacía. Él la mira, extrañado. Cree que ella está actuando demasiado extraño.

Luego nota algo que le hace despejar sus dudas.

-Go-Gold, ¿qué haces?-le cuestiona ella cuando nota que su amigo se le acerca.

-Shh…-la hizo callar él, acercándose por el sillón donde se encontraban sentados.

Gold se acerca a ella con lentitud y precisión, con una expresión más bien seria en el rostro. Eso no hace más que ponerla nerviosa y hacer que un fuerte sonrojo la invadiera hasta las orejas. No siente las fuerzas suficientes para alejarse o resistirse. De pronto está tremendamente cansada, ante lo cual, no le queda otra alternativa que fruncir el gesto y esperar lo inevitable.

Sin embargo, lo que ella espera que suceda no ocurre. Siente una leve presión en la frente y ante la impresión, abre los ojos, buscando las respuestas a las interrogantes que le surgen de repente.

Gold figura con su frente pegada sobre la suya propia, con las manos puestas sobre el sillón a cada lado de ella, para mantener el equilibrio y cerrar el espacio que ha producido ella al echarse ligeramente para atrás en su vano intento por alejarse de Gold.

¿Qué estaba…?

-Tienes fiebre-le oye decir son la boca muy cerca de su rostro, tiene los ojos cerrados y sus frentes aún están pegadas la una con la otra-trabajas demasiado.

Ella tarda un poco en comprender lo que él intenta decirle, así que solo parpadea y lo mira, esperando alguna nueva explicación; él, por otro lado, parece no tener ganas de esperar a que ella reaccione, por lo que decide tomarla de los hombros y recostarla sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Crystal ve que Gold tiene el ceño fruncido y una expresión seria en el rostro. Él se yergue y se quita la chaqueta que lleva puesta con el único fin de colocársela a la chica sobre los hombros, a modo de cobija. Acto seguido, siente el calor del chico junto a su costado derecho.

-Si me quedo aquí es la única forma en que me aseguraré que descanses, Chica súper seria-y dicho esto, cierra los ojos y frunce la boca en un gesto que ella reconoce como que da por zanjado el tema y no hay derecho alguno a réplica.

Ella, ante tal desplante de determinación por parte de su compañero, decide que lo mejor es darse por vencida, así que lo siguiente que hace es cerrar los ojos y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Gold, que –por cosas que solo Arceus sabe, y considerando la diferencia de estaturas- está a una altura perfecta para al propósito. Gold la mira por el rabillo del ojo, y la ve dormir apoyada sobre su hombro, con esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que lo hace siempre perder la concentración.

Y es que todos, incluida Crystal, necesitan de alguien que les diga, de vez en cuando, cuándo hay que descansar, y Gold está más que dispuesto a cumplir aquella tarea, si eso significa poder velar su sueño. Y lo haría el tiempo que fuese necesario.

* * *

**Awwwm~ Esta, tengo que decirlo, esta una de mis favoritas. Estoy experimentando en este fandom que me robó el corazón; decidí tener un doctorado en el manga de esta serie y no pude evitar enamorarme de ellos, son tan lindos, me encanta el estereotipo, debo confesarlo.**

**Espero que les guste, a mi, en lo personal, me encantó, así que de todos modos estoy contenta. **


End file.
